Talk:Meikyo Shisui
I removed a comment on the page stating TP is not gained as normal while the ability is in effect. This isn't true: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z96rCIVRt5Y -- 13:51, 28 March 2008 (UTC) From that video, it still looks like TP is not gained as normal. If it were gained as normal, the samurai would receive TP from weaponskills and regular melee hits. However, in that video, the samurai only gained tp from being hit by the mob. Siadon 07:46, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Directions for maximizing damage when using Meikyo Shisui :1. Get to 200%TP (If you used Meditate to achieve this, you will need to wait for the ability to become available again before attempting the rest of the steps). :2. Use Sekkanoki. :3. Tachi: Yukikaze. TP remaining: 100% :4. Tachi: Gekko for Fragmentation. TP remaining: 0% :5. Meikyo Shisui. TP remaining 300% :6. Tachi: Kasha for Light (Skillchain). TP remaining: 200% :7. Meditate. :8. Wait several seconds for TP to reach around 260% to 280%. The next 2 steps must be executed while Meikyo Shisui is still in effect. :9. Tachi: Yukikaze. TP remaining: 180% :10. Tachi: Gekko for Fragmentation. TP remaining: 100% :11. Tachi: Kasha for Light (Skillchain). TP remaining: 0% The entire process (starting from sekkanoki to the last weaponskill) will take around 30 seconds to execute. ---- --Polive 23:08, 7 September 2008 (UTC) --Is the above necessary? Couldn't you just move the meditate to the third WS in the first Light SC? Then Meikyo Shisui is just doing one extra Light SC for you, rather than trying to mix the two together. --Tarika The following also works for maximizing damage... :1. Get to 200%TP :2. Use Sekkanoki. :3. Tachi: Rana. TP remaining: 100% :4. Tachi: Gekko for Darkness (Skillchain). TP remaining: 0% :5. Meikyo Shisui. TP remaining 300% :6. Tachi: Rana TP remaining: 200% :7. Meditate and wait 2 or 3 tics :8. Tachi: Gekko for Darkness (Skillchain). TP remaining: 140 or 160% :9. Wait for a bit more TP from Meditate. :10. Tachi: Rana TP remaining: 80% or 100% :11. Tachi: Gekko for Darkness (Skillchain). TP remaining: 0% 3 Darkness (Skillchain) instead of 2 Light (Skillchain) with 2 Fragmentation. --Aprili 22:41, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ---- I will have to say this skillchain is the most damaging Need to begin with 200% TP and Meditate and Sekkanoki and Meikyo Shisui ready for use. :1. Use Sekkanoki :2. Tachi: Yukikaze :3. Tachi: Gekko (Fragmentation skillchain damage up to 60%) :4. Use Meikyo Shisui :5. Tachi: Gekko (Distortion skillchain damage up to 75%) :6. Use Meditate :7. Tachi: Kasha (Fusion skillchain damage up to 100%) :8. Tachi: Rana (Gravitation skillchain damage up to 125%) :9. Tachi: Gekko (Darkness (Skillchain) skillchain damage up to 225%) This by far beat 2x Light skillchain and 3x Darkness skillchain simply b/c it chain 5x for 5x skillchain damage, and b/c it steps up 5 times, the skillchain damage goes up for the last level 3 darkness to be 225% damage. (Look up Skillchain if you don't know what I mean) I am able to kill a Dadough Vanguard campaign mob in North Gustaberg (S) from 100% HP, that's how powerful this skillchain is. I will list my damage on that mob for you to see in actual number how powerful this is: Tachi: Yukikaze 620 Tachi: Gekko 1292 Fragmentation 775 Tachi: Gekko 1602 Distortion 1201 Tachi: Kasha 1021 Fusion 1021 Tachi: Rana 604 Gravitation 755 Tachi: Gekko 1043 Darkness (Skillchain) 2346 Total damage from the 6-hit skillchain that killed the mob is 12280. --Kenshinx 08:21, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Now if you have Relic Weapon Skill, this can be even better: (ONLY if Kaiten closing level 2 can continue to skillchain, which I don't have Kaiten so can't test myself) :1. Use Sekkanoki :2. Tachi: Kasha :3. Tachi: Rana (Gravitation skillchain damage up to 60%) :4. Use Meikyo Shisui :5. Tachi: Kaiten (Fragmentation skillchain damage up to 75%) :6. Use Meditate :7. Tachi: Gekko (Distortion skillchain damage up to 100%) :8. Tachi: Kasha (Fusion skillchain damage up to 125%) :9. Tachi: Kaiten (Light (Skillchain) skillchain damage up to 225%) Start with Tachi: Kasha because we are doing 6-hit skillchain, so if we want to end w/ Tachi: Kaiten, what's what you have to start with. If you pop some Wings, or have more SAM (having relic ws too), the SC is unlimited, just continue in this order of level 2 and end with level 3: Kasha > Rana (gravitation); Rana > Kaiten (fragmentation); Kaiten > Gekko (distortion); Gekko > Kasha (fusion), and continue all over again. And finally, the last skillchain for max out damage is to close with light or dark: Rana < > Gekko (darkness); Kaiten < > Kasha (light). Preferably finish up by Kasha > Kaiten (as I believe it is the highest damaging ws of the 4) Can someone with relic WS try the above combo? also I think kaiten page state that kaiten has light property itself, so i'm thinking maybe kaiten can close another light after a light. Can someone w/ Kaiten try this too? :1. Use Sekkanoki :2. Tachi: Gekko :3. Tachi: Kasha (Fusion skillchain damage up to 60%) :4. Use Meikyo Shisui :5. Tachi: Rana (Gravitation skillchain damage up to 75%) :6. Use Meditate :7. Tachi: Kaiten (Fragmentation skillchain damage up to 100%) :8. Tachi: Kasha (Light (Skillchain) skillchain damage up to 200%) :9. Tachi: Kaiten (Light (Skillchain) skillchain damage up to 225%) --Kenshinx 16:57, October 19, 2009 (UTC)